


【米露】直到青苔淹没了我的名字

by Commissar_Silver



Series: 【米露】时间疗法/The Cure Called Time [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver
Summary: Until the Moss Covered Up My Name《时间疗法》番外
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 【米露】时间疗法/The Cure Called Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853188
Kudos: 6





	【米露】直到青苔淹没了我的名字

天空中盘旋着震耳欲聋的轰鸣，巨大的声响让树叶都在战栗。像候鸟一般的机群猛然降落，又有战机像翔鹰一样骤然升空，飞往敌军阵地。

战时的军用机场永远都是忙碌的，连停泊在一旁的运输机都有地面人员在进行清点与维护。更别提歼击机与轰炸机的停机坪上，那不变的由混乱组成的有序。

政委的声音被卷进了螺旋桨搅动的空气里，他大声的报告被打得支离破碎，迫使伊万不得不更加耐心地听他报告着这支军队的近况。可伊万无法将自己的目光从停机坪上的那些钢铁巨鸟身上移转开——如果不是主席的明令禁止，他也想驾驶着这些机器，投入空中的战斗。但他的安全比一切都重要，所以他此刻只能站在一旁，用冷静而羡慕的目光，注视着那些钻进或跳出机舱的年轻战士们。

伊万来到这里是主席给他的礼物。说不上这究竟是什么礼物——此时离新年尚远，而战争也正胶着难分，但主席摸着他那两撇胡须，说：“万尼亚，去走走吧——就当是给自己放个假，或者你可以把这当成是代替我做的视察。”

因此，没有人知道伊万究竟是谁。所有人，包括此刻伊万身边的政委也只以为伊万是个从上面下来的长官，来看看他们这支战绩累累的军队，并来奖励他们军队里那个年轻的大英雄。

没错，这里有一个大英雄。

“那里有个勇敢的年轻人，听说他打下了十架德国飞机，还和战友一起围剿活捉了一个德国飞行员——也许你能代我去看看他，说不准再过一年他就要获得苏联英雄的称号了。”主席鼓励他，嘴角依然带着他往日那种令人捉摸不透的弧度。

主席的态度急切得让伊万觉得不明所以，但他还是好奇地来到了这个拥有着安全领空的军用机场。那些血淋淋、缠满绷带的负伤人员固然让伊万感到愧疚与痛苦，可他还是想见一见那个广为人知、连主席都对他有所耳闻的飞行员。听说现在他正驾驶着歼击机驶向敌军阵地——

“布拉金斯基同志正在返回的途中，不久就能着陆了——这一次他的战绩好像也不一般……”刚从办公室里出来的指挥员走到伊万身边，如是说道。

“布拉金斯基同志？”伊万回过头，困惑地看了指挥员一眼。

“不，他说的不是您，布拉金斯基同志——长官，他说的是我们团里的那个飞行员。您是来看他，不是吗？”政委笑眯眯的解答。

伊万这才想起来，没有人告诉过他那个飞行员到底叫什么。所有人——包括主席都管他叫做“那个小飞行员”，仿佛那就是他的名字……

“他叫做阿尔弗雷德·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基……他可真是个天生的飞行员！他是从北方面军调过来的时候战绩平平，显然南边的气候让他更适应了。虽然有点桀骜不驯，但我认为那都是因为他的年纪——他才只有二十五岁！所以我想他还有成长的空间，他会变成一个更优秀的苏联人……”

政委显然十分喜欢这位“布拉金斯基同志”，对他的溢美之词滔滔不绝，甚至为他的不守纪律开脱，但伊万却感到了一丝不适。阿尔弗雷德·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基——这并不是一个特立独行的名字，可让伊万不由自主地想起了一个热衷于文字游戏的家伙——

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。还有他的另一个名字……

约翰·艾伦。

伊万胸前的肌肉猝不及防地抽动了一下。他用手按住胸口，但刚才的抽痛在一瞬间之后就烟消云散，取而代之的是遍及他全身的不适感——他感到自己的胃部像是有细小的蚂蚁在攀爬，难受得让他想蜷缩在墙角。

这两个名字叠加在一起，就是伊万所遭遇过的最让他痛不欲生的背叛。

但伊万想，主席是个严肃到有些呆板的人，素来不喜欢过分的玩笑。他的苏联不光是个伟大的国家还是个广袤的国家，有数不胜数的巧合——这个名字大概也是众多巧合中的一个。

这个解释虽然听起来还不错，却无法阻止伊万心中燃起的焦虑。他的目光漫无目的地在机场上扫来扫去。在停机坪的一角，他注意到有个地面工作人员低头看了几眼无线电通讯，停下脚步，仰头看向天空——

伊万不自觉地重复了这个动作。

并不那么晴朗的天空里几乎看不见铁鸟的巨翼，但是发动机的轰鸣却始终在头顶上盘旋。巨大的声响并不刺耳，却仿佛拥有慑人的能量，不仅让空气震颤，连密布乌云都要被震裂了。阴翳厚重的铅色乌云变得稀薄，灰色的天空逐渐有了淡淡的蓝色和浅浅的金光。一条湛蓝的缝隙终于将云层割破，几个发黑的点从里面钻出来，冲进了伊万的视野。可它们并不像预想的那样向营地驶来，而是像螺旋一样翻了几个跟头，又冲进了云层。

这是一场空战——伊万的神经在一瞬间紧绷，他昂着头，目不转睛地凝望着空际，等待着那几架飞机再一次出现。他的期待没有被辜负，几乎就在他紧张地握紧拳的下一个瞬间，一架巨鸟就率先破云而出。这一次飞机离机场更紧了，而战机侧过机身也足以让伊万看清生面的标志——是纳粹！在飞机尾部那令人作呕的十字标示，伊万绝不会认错——即使是在令人眼花缭乱的空战中！

紧随着那架纳粹战机的出现，另外两架军绿色、机尾上涂装着红星的战机从前方俯冲下来，决绝果断地拦断了纳粹战机的去路。

“天啊——”政委的声音突兀地钻进伊万的耳朵里，他不知道什么时候站到了他身边，用同样的姿势注视着这一场战斗，“看来布拉金斯基同志在回程的路上截获了一个俘虏，但愿他能成功……”

伊万忍不住抬手抓住自己的帽檐——这是他在战争里养成的新习惯，以掩饰他的不安。可他并没有遮挡住自己的目光，他的眼睛不转瞬地盯着这一场战斗。纳粹战机并没有打算冲出阻拦，而是顺势一齐笔直地向下坠去，又一个回旋，飞向它撕开的云层的缝隙。但它的计划在瞬间落空了。待纳粹战机回首，一架银灰色的伊-16歼击机像一只潜伏已久的饥饿巨兽一般横在了它的猎物面前。它逼迫着纳粹战机随着它的节奏向高空中攀升，又像是能予测到德国人的动作般，每每在纳粹战机侧身俯冲时敏捷而快速地拦在它跟前——等纳粹战机被阻击得晕头转向，再一次调转方向时，另两家苏联战机又一左一右包抄上去，阻挡了它的去路。

“您看，他真是个出色的飞行员——胁迫更改一架战机的飞行方向比击毁对方要艰难得多！不光需要拥有出色的执行能力，应变能力和对敌机行为的预判都要准确……这不光依赖于个人能力，还有丰富的经验。如果不是知道内情，我一定会以为驾驶着飞机的是个老飞行员——太令人惊叹了！”

政委像是为了那个小飞行员邀功一样，在伊万面前对他赞不决口。而伊万始终没有把他的目光从飞机令人眼花缭乱的战斗中移开。

一个优秀得反常的年轻空军已经足够引起伊万的怀疑。他的手心出汗，看着空中盘旋的黑点随着离机场越来越近，展现出巨鸟的姿态。纳粹飞机仍不死心的挣扎，寻找着一切令他拥有半分生机的破绽，但伊万同时也能清楚地看见那架银灰色伊-16离敌机有多近。在飞行中，它半寸不离地紧紧粘着自己的俘虏，不让对方有一点机会。

整个机场在观战片刻的安静过后又沸腾了起来。人声大多被发动机嘈杂的巨响淹没，但被众人谈论的名字却无比清晰地敲击着伊万的耳膜——阿尔弗雷德·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基。

阿尔弗雷德——

飞机的降落掀起了飞走的沙石，在发动机熄灭的瞬间就有地面人员上前接应，将敌机和己方战机包围了起来。

“我们的战士们回来了！”政委一直维持着兴奋的样子，仿佛没有注意到伊万的焦虑。

伊万欣赏一切有为的人。他不会吝啬自己的对年轻人的赞赏，即使对于路德维希，基尔伯特的那个宝贝弟弟，他也承认他大概拥有实现野心的能力。然而阿尔弗雷德——如果是那个阿尔弗雷德，伊万一直不知道应该如何面对他。

飞机的喧嚣始终在他一无所有的胸腔里回响。伊万觉得忐忑不安。

有人上前试探着留在机舱里不肯出来的敌军飞行员，不知道那个有些上了年纪的军官对他说了些什么，敌军飞行员脸色灰败地从他的机舱里走了下来。那是一个看起来刚满二十岁的年轻人，不光是战斗经验，连人生的经历也并不丰富。他被人挟着从伊万身边走过的时候，伊万能清楚地看见他痛苦的表情，和满脸的泪水。

与之相对的是那些充满朝气的苏联英雄们。他们雀跃地从飞机上跳下来，连护目镜都没摘，就与队友们拥抱亲吻面颊。活捉敌方飞行员的机会可不多。而银灰色的伊-16的飞行员阿尔弗雷德·布拉金斯基倒是迟迟没有露面。

也许他因为一场激烈的战斗而精疲力尽的瘫倒在座椅上，又也许他激动得不知如何是好，都未从得知。

所有人都没有因此离开。他们都站在机场上等待着迎接英雄。连《真理报》的战地记录员都等着采访这位年轻的战士。

终于机舱门被打开了。

里面的飞行员走出来——只有一位飞行员。他随着走下飞机的动作，取下自己军绿色的笨重头盔，露出一头灿金色的柔软短发。他一边走一边用手揉了揉头发，说不好是在整理还是想弄得更糟。

漂浮在嘈杂中的熟悉感让伊万心悸。他总觉得这一幕眼熟——

年轻的飞行员走下台阶，没有急于摘下护目镜。他与战友和长官拥抱握手，接受他们的赞美与关心，又昂着头与自己的战机合了几张影。他的每一个动作里洋溢着的自信和骄傲，熟悉得让伊万想立刻离开，可他甚至还没迈开步伐，那个年轻的飞行员就转过头，朝他看过来。

年轻飞行员的嘴角略微勾了起来。

伊万的脚步定在那里——他遥遥地看着年轻的飞行员取下他的护目镜。那一双湛蓝的眼睛让伊万有一种要被溺毙的错觉。

果然是他——伊万看着阿尔弗雷德走出人群，带着捉摸不透的得意笑容，一点一点靠近他。这让伊万想起了他的过去，发生在一百年左右的事情。只不过那时候是他走进会客室，而阿尔弗雷德转过头，用掩盖着晦暗的清亮眼神，笑着望着他——

阿尔弗雷德·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯——约翰·艾伦。

这些都是阿尔弗雷德。他的城府和骄傲从来没有改变过。他的狡猾也被贯彻得彻彻底底——伊万用手盖在自己再也感受不到心跳的胸口，这就是阿尔弗雷德对他最无情的背叛。

可伊万没有离开。他看着这个刚从战斗中走出来的同盟国，穿着他的军装，像是一个勇敢的苏联年轻军人一般，来到他的面前。随着阿尔弗雷德接近，伊万看得更加清楚——阿尔弗雷德脸上和脖颈上都有细碎的伤痕，他的鬓角被汗水淋湿，水珠顺着他脸庞的轮廓滴下来，融进伤口。他仿佛不在意地用手擦过伤口，将汗水抹去。但伤口还是让他忍不住眉心抽动。

这家伙总是这么任性又自大，为什么他会出现在这里？还驾驶着战斗机——难道没有人警告过他，这不是一场游戏吗？！他不可能不知道这有多危险——伊万不承认自己是在担心。他想的只不过是，作为同盟的阿尔弗雷德如果在他的战场上出现意外，这不光会产生外交问题，对这场世界大战的战局也会产生至关重要的影响——

伊万猝不及防被阿尔弗雷德抱住了。他的焦虑和矛盾在那一瞬间像是被怀抱里沾染的汗水和汽油味给浇灭了。他无法承认自己在听见年轻飞行员那刻意为之的名字时，隐隐产生的期待，他也不会承认自己在明白是阿尔弗雷德驾驶着飞机在空中翻筋斗时，挥之不去的担忧。

伊万下意识去推开阿尔弗雷德，但阿尔弗雷德磨蹭着他的侧颈，轻声说：“伊万，我想死你了……”

伊万是想讽刺他的。但那些话语都变成了低声的呵斥：“所以你连命都不要了吗——”

“你是在担心我吗？”阿尔弗雷德笑了起来。他的声音差一点就被机场里的噪声给淹没，但总有一阵风将一切吹至伊万的耳畔。

“哈……”伊万冷哼了一声。

阿尔弗雷德大概只是想博取他的同情罢了。要知道，他与阿尔弗雷德的会面并不频繁。阿尔弗雷德的态度从来都和伊万一样随意而自然，他从没有像他少年时期、和伪装成美国商人时那样情意绵绵过。

那么现在又算是什么？

大概是阿尔弗雷德的另一场游戏罢了。

这让伊万微妙地感到恼火。可他还没来得及宣泄出自己的不满，阿尔弗雷德的手臂就大大咧咧地搭在了他的肩膀上，扯着他转过身——

灯光在眼前一闪。

那个记录员看了看照下的相片，带着歉意说：“能麻烦两位同志让我再照一张吗？”

“当然！请随意！”阿尔弗雷德回答着，冲镜头灿烂地笑起来。

这个笑容一点也不像是一个苏联人，狂妄自大，怎么看都是一个地地道道的美国佬，难道就没有人发现——伊万下意识地回头去看政委。他不相信军纪已经松散到能任由阿尔弗雷德妄为。

屋檐下，安东诺夫上将不知道是什么时候站在了政委的身边。他遥遥地看着伊万，没有丝毫阻拦阿尔弗雷德的意图，他看起来甚至是乐见其成的。

伊万突然明白过来，为什么主席不光为他找了一个出行的借口，还编造出漏洞百出的原因。阿尔弗雷德当然捏造不出一份完美的背景文件，潜入苏联军队。这一切都是主席的计划。如果不是主谋，也是个从犯。至于主谋……

伊万扭头看了阿尔弗雷德一眼。

“喂伊万，你看着镜头！”阿尔弗雷德不满地催促他，偷偷地从背后握住了伊万的手。

伊万突然感到如释重负。这是主席做出的判断。因此，不论他怎么回应阿尔弗雷德，都并不是因为他的轻信。他没有因为个人柔软脆弱的情感辜负他的人民——他只是在自私地享受主席赠予他的礼物。

“闭嘴。”伊万不耐烦地说。

在那一刹那，阳光冲破了云层。

伊万也笑了起来。

那是阿尔弗雷德飞行员生涯的最后一晚。夜里，被“调遣”至其他战区的阿尔弗雷德，已经做好了回国的准备。在酒馆的矮桌前和暗淡的灯光下，他将整件事情的经过完完整整地告诉了伊万。

这不是资本主义的一个游戏或是又一个阴谋，这大概只能算是阿尔弗雷德的一时兴起而已。军队里缺少有经验的飞行员，他又急于在这场结局尚未可知的战争结束之前，让伊万承认自己的感情。伊万对他总是充满冷漠和敌意，即便面对亚瑟，这个他真正意义上的死对头，有时候伊万也能像对待一个老朋友一样，对他和颜悦色。而对自己——阿尔弗雷德不明白，为什么伊万总是逃避着他的好意。用冷漠来击溃他的好意，又用敌对来抗拒他的纠缠。

但这并不是全部。总有几个瞬间，阿尔弗雷德能捕捉到伊万犹疑又温柔的目光。在他们不算多的会面中，每当他佯装入神地看向别处，或沉浸在与别人的谈话中时，他就能感觉到伊万试探的眼神若有若无的扫在他身上。

伊万对待感情胆怯得不像傲慢霸道的苏联，更不像冲动热情的俄罗斯帝国——阿尔弗雷德少时记忆中的伊万，还是一个坦率单纯的青年而已。可当他们在百年前再次相见时，伊万已经变成了身披坚冰的北方魔王。

阿尔弗雷德不知道发生了什么，没有人知道发生了什么。阿尔弗雷德曾经猜测过，也许伊万爱着基尔伯特·贝什米特，但他的直觉告诉他并不是这样。因为伊万确确实实爱着他，尽管他自己不承认，或者说不敢承认。

这一场战争的走向并不明朗，所有人都无从得知几年后，他们是否还作为独立的国家活在世界上。战争给世界阵营足以造成翻天覆地的变化，阿尔弗雷德想在这之前确定，他拥有伊万的爱情，只有这样他才能放手去实现自己的理想。

于是，阿尔弗雷德用不少的技术交流和物资，从苏联国家主席那里换取了这个机会。

阿尔弗雷德果然成功了。

被高浓度的酒精麻痹了神经的伊万，看起来和几百年前没什么不同。他用来武装自己的拒人千里随着酒精挥发进了空气了，他趴在桌子上对阿尔弗雷德微笑。

伊万充满天真和稚气的笑容会让阿尔弗雷德错觉自己比他更年长。他伸手摸着伊万凌乱的刘海，手却在触及伊万发梢的瞬间，被伊万抓住了。

伊万的手带着被酒精浸透的滚烫。他的手指与阿尔弗雷德的交缠在一起，又拽着阿尔弗雷德的食指到他嘴边，轻轻地吻了吻。他嘴唇开合着，有些含糊地叫着阿尔弗雷德的名字：“琼……”

阿尔弗雷德也不明白为什么伊万会称呼他的姓氏，但是不管什么样的称呼，在酒精的渲染下都覆上了情爱的气息。这也阿尔弗雷德弄不清，伊万是真的接受他了，还是只是喝醉了……

连伊万自己也不知道自己是不是喝醉了。

他和阿尔弗雷德坐在小酒馆最偏僻的小角落里，连原本就暗沉的灯光都照不到他们。他大口大口地下咽着在战争中显得格外珍贵的伏特加，看着阿尔弗雷德在他面前的身影逐渐飘忽起来。

阿尔弗雷德褪去了平时的轻狂浮躁，安静地看着他。这样的沉稳让伊万鼻头发酸，他笑着眨了眨眼睛——眼前的人变了个模样。长相并没有改变，但伊万却觉得他缺失多年的心脏，在这一瞬间又跳动了起来。

伊万对着他消失多年的爱人笑了起来——他想，也许他的爱人没有背叛他。此刻，他正坐在他的面前，像他们相处的短暂时光中的一样。他的爱人如伊万记忆中的一样，伸手轻触着伊万柔软的头发，伊万忍不住触摸着他的爱人，想切实感受对方的存在。

一切都和过去一模一样。伊万带着那只手，来到自己唇边亲吻。对方的身体因为他的亲吻而颤动，眼神里带着不可置信和沉迷。

“约翰……”伊万轻声呼唤着他的爱人的名字。

但酒精的对伊万的效用也许只有一瞬。坐在他身前的那个有些脸红却又得意洋洋的家伙，并不是约翰·艾伦——不，他是约翰·艾伦，也是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。

从一八六七年，伊万在约翰·艾伦失踪五十余年后，再次见到阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的时候，他就明白他们大概是同一个人。国家是独一无二的存在，这个世界上不可能存在一个与国家如此相似的国民。他们的眼睛、笑容、身材、声音都那么相似——伊万最开始没有意识到，只不过因为他见到阿尔弗雷德时，阿尔弗雷德还是个少年的模样。而当他见到成为青年的阿尔弗雷德之后，两个身影就毫无偏差地重合在一起。

只有伊万自己明白，他是如何在痛苦里度过约翰·艾伦失踪的那五十年。最初他只是担心约翰的安危，而在得到约翰下落不明的回报时，他被愧疚和自责淹没。如果——如果他没有让约翰回去新大陆，这一切都不会发生。与此同时，他失去的是他的心脏。

对人类来说，没有心脏意味着死亡。可对国家吗？伊万没有参考对象。但所幸他没有任何不适感，除了他不再敢让人触及他的胸口，也不再能感受到胸膛里的跃动。

伊万想，是他错误的决定伤害了约翰·艾伦，也伤害了自己。他在颓废里度过了好几年，直到他悄然踏上美洲大陆后，得知纽约并没有什么梅德里大街。从一开始，约翰·艾伦给他的地址就不存在。

这一个认知让伊万从混沌中惊醒。他对约翰·艾伦的了解全源于约翰自己片面的讲述，他对自己的生活经历避而不谈，对世界的动向又了如指掌。约翰·艾伦究竟是谁呢？从一开始，约翰·艾伦对他就怀抱着热烈的爱情。如此激烈的情感来得毫无根据，莫名其妙得让人心生怀疑。

伊万依然爱着他记忆里的那个美国人，直到整个谜底揭晓的那一刻，他还爱着他。在伊万再见到阿尔弗雷德时，他像是被闪电劈中。

——世界上绝不会有如此相像的两个人。如果约翰就是阿尔弗雷德，那一切……就有了解释。

伊万那时是多么痛恨自己——也痛恨着阿尔弗雷德。可阿尔弗雷德始终一副无辜者的模样……

阿尔弗雷德深情地看着他，湛蓝如天空的眼睛透着真诚。然而伊万不敢再相信他——他的心脏至今下落不明，他不知道自己今后会遭遇怎么样的变数——更重要的是，阿尔弗雷德让他觉得恐惧。

约翰·艾伦的忧郁沉稳还历历在目，可阿尔弗雷德又是这么年轻张扬。约翰·艾伦像是一个长者一样指引过他的梦想，包容着他的苦闷烦恼，而阿尔弗雷德——阿尔弗雷德这个大麻烦大概打算折损他的梦想。一个人又怎么能如此截然两样？

伊万隐隐有过一些期待。但那些期待是不会成真的。

“伊万……”阿尔弗雷德把手指从他的抓握中抽出来，摸着他的眉骨。伊万的身体僵硬起来——比起情爱，他更惧怕这样不掺杂任何杂质的动作。他忍不住想要躲避，可阿尔弗雷德已经站起来，俯下身吻在伊万的额头上。

酒精开始发酵。

在亲吻的短暂瞬息中，无数画面在伊万眼前闪过。他略过了现在阿尔弗雷德，略过了他和约翰·艾伦度过的岁月，定格在了他与少年时的阿尔弗雷德分别时，阿尔弗雷德对他的亲吻。

就像他与约翰·艾伦分别时的一样。

伊万的手扣住了阿尔弗雷德的后颈——他吻了上去。酒精让他的动作含糊而莽撞，他像是宣泄着自己的不安和委屈一样，肆无忌惮地用牙齿啃咬着阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，就连溢出的血腥味也无法阻止他。

阿尔弗雷德回应着他——

直到远方传来爆裂的声音。

震耳欲聋的轰鸣让整个酒馆都开始颤抖，木制结构的矮屋屋顶随着震动落下灰尘。酒馆在一瞬间显得无比安静。直到第二声爆炸——这一声离他们更近了。

“是德国人——他们来偷袭了！”

不知道是谁忽然大喊了一声，被隔绝的混乱又如洪水般涌进这间狭小的酒馆。再没有人顾得上体面和谦让，一窝蜂地超外面冲去，一时间大门变得拥挤，所有人互相推搡着，碰撞着——

伊万还没反应过来。阿尔弗雷德也有些震惊——偷袭不应该在这个时候发生。至少这里应该是安全的，这不过是个不起眼的小酒馆罢了，除非……有人知道他和伊万在这里。

基尔伯特傲慢又带着轻蔑的表情同时浮现在伊万和阿尔弗雷德的脑海里。

飞机发动机的声音几乎就贴着酒馆的房顶擦过。下一个轰炸目标就是这里，逃不掉的——

伊万不知道他是先听见的巨响还是先感觉到墙体的坍塌。他的耳边传来恐惧的尖叫和哭喊，酒精让他无法做出任何反应——他眼前一黑，下一秒就被重重地扑到在地上。

伊万的后脑并没有撞上地面，可他依然碰撞到了一个裹着柔软外皮的坚硬物体。轰炸机放肆的喧嚣让他的大脑糊成一团，他有很长的一段时间听不见声音，也看不见物体。那种感觉像是被抛进了没有内容的梦境里，到处都是漫无边际的漆黑。

但过了一会儿，他还是听见了。

是耳熟的喘息。

“伊万……”

阿尔弗雷德的声音相距战机的轰鸣，显得触手可及。他伏在伊万的身上，却没伊万感受到压迫——他的双手撑在伊万身体两侧，为伊万挡去了大部分掉落的瓦砾。

伊万听不出阿尔弗雷德的情绪。他觉得疼痛吗，觉得疲惫吗，觉得后悔吗——伊万的眼睛逐渐清明起来。

在黑暗里，阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的眼睛依然闪着清灵的光彩，望着他。尽管他已经满脸灰尘了。

阿尔弗雷德的额头上有一条发黑的液体顺着他的额角往下流淌，像是要滴进阿尔弗雷德眼睛里，让他有些不耐地皱着眉头——伊万艰难地抽出手，为他擦去那条痕迹。血腥的味道在他的鼻尖散开。

“你在干什么……”伊万还没有卸下自己的戒备，他低声的询问听起来也像发怒一样。

“嘘……”阿尔弗雷德艰难地喘气。他像是失去力气一般，低下头，埋进伊万的肩窝。他的头发扫过伊万的脖颈。

轰炸没有停止，那让大地震颤的炮弹仍然被扔向地面，可如果仔细辨认，大概能听见飞机被击毁时，撕心裂肺的长鸣。这一场战斗不会持续太久——阿尔弗雷德不想赞美苏联军队，但苏联的军人都用生命热爱着他们的祖国。

不论未来如何，至少伊万现在会很安全。

阿尔弗雷德想用自己的手臂抱紧伊万，可他的手掌被垫在了伊万的脑下。他只能俯下身，来表示自己的安抚。也许伊万并不需要他的安抚……

“阿尔。”伊万突然轻声说。“不要背叛我……”他的声音像是星辰一样闪烁而飘忽，“我憎恨别人的背叛。”

伊万不知道是被什么样的感情驱使着，才会这么说。也许他是明白的——而他也承认，他爱着他——不论他是约翰·艾伦还是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，不论他只是一个美国人，还是美国。

也许他的推测是错误的。也许并不是阿尔弗雷德骗取了他的心脏——也许阿尔弗雷德不是故意的。也许还有什么隐情……

毕竟阿尔弗雷德在这一瞬间，挡在了他的身上。

伊万无法再像过去一样，向这个年轻人坦率地表达自己的情感。这是他在此刻，能表达的极限——是他能与自己的踌躇、愧疚、自责做抗争的极限。

但阿尔弗雷德应该是明白的。他低下头，缠绵悱恻地吻了吻伊万的耳垂。

阿尔弗雷德真的明白吗？

伊万睁开眼睛望着阳光透过窗帘，投射在天花板上的光亮。这是他两年多以来第一次看见光线。

阿尔弗雷德从来没有停下过他成为世界唯一霸权国的脚步。在这一条道路上，大概不存在背叛与否，只看谁更坚持自己的信念。那一场战争结束，柏林城一分为二，冷战的铁幕拉开，他们之间的纷争再没有结束过。然后……伊万感受到了没有心脏的力不从心，又被感情遮蔽了坚持真理的双眼。

那一役的落败就是伊万死亡的序曲。那时候还没有人知道，连他自己也是。

伊万已经很少在清醒的时候再回想起约翰·艾伦，那个阿尔弗雷德为他塑造的假象。他至今不明白阿尔弗雷德是怎么成为约翰·艾伦，夺走他的心脏。也许他那时候就已经计划好，要怎么击败他。要知道……阿尔弗雷德看起来有多深情，他实际上就有多薄情。

伊万挣扎着从床上坐起来，扯下插在手上的针头，拿出床头抽屉里的相册。这些照片里的画面陪他度过了漫长的失明。

而在第一页——

那时候，在大战里，他和阿尔弗雷德还是能以同盟的身份相爱的。

“布拉金斯基先生！”

卧室的大门被重重推开，撞在墙上，又反弹回去。

伊万有些迟钝地抬头。已经在最后一年任期总统先生急切得显得狼狈地看着他。

“您……已经能看得见了吗？”总统走到他的床边，迟疑地问他。

“……是的，突然就复明了。”

“那真是太好了……太好了……”总统喃喃地说。

“那国内的情况……”

“一切如常，最初的混乱已经过去了……”总统回答着，但是脚步却从不停顿地在床边来回走动。他不像他看起来那么坦然，他像是隐瞒了些什么……

“阿尔弗雷德呢？”伊万轻轻的问。

总统的脚步停了下来。

伊万想，他大概是问到点子上了。这就是总统想对他说，却又犹豫不前的事情。

“我……想见他。”

真要说出这一句话，也并不像伊万过去想象的那么艰难。可总统看上去有些慌张……是什么能让这个经历过诸多风雨的总统也这么无措？

总统几番迟疑，他的嘴唇不停地开合，却没有发出任何声响。

伊万一言不发地注视着总统。

他们僵持了一会儿，最终总统还是下定了决心——“也许听起来很不可思议，但是劳文斯说，琼斯先生回到过去了。”

“回到过去？”伊万的意识在一瞬间有些虚浮，他觉得眩晕。可他还是牢牢抓住了这句话。

“是……他说要回到一八一二年的时候，把您的心脏带回来。”

一八一二年。

那个从一开始就对他抱有特殊感情的约翰·艾伦……果然是阿尔弗雷德。

伊万突然觉得很疲惫……原来是这样。从来都没有什么背叛……从最开始，他的挣扎和痛苦，阿尔的无辜和困惑，就是这个循环中不可破的死角。

……上帝大概从来没有眷顾过他。这是注定的命运。

伊万突然想再见阿尔弗雷德一面。他低下头看着相册里的照片——难怪约翰·艾伦从没有过这么张扬而无忧的笑容。他向总统要了一支钢笔，在照片上又写下了几行字。

那是伊万在世界上留下的最后的话。

上一秒他还在耐心书写，可下一秒，总统亚历山大·拉耶夫斯基就看见伊万松开手，睡了过去。那支钢笔从床铺落在地上，骨碌骨碌地滚到他脚边。

亚历山大·拉耶夫斯基捡起钢笔，走到床边，想叫醒伊万。

那本相册摊开在伊万的腿上，亚历山大·拉耶夫斯基甚至没顾上收起那本相册，就轻轻呼唤着伊万的名字。

“布拉金斯基先生……布拉金斯基先生……”

亚历山大·拉耶夫斯基的声音在房间里回荡着。尽管没有人应答他，他还在不停地尝试。

伊万看起来真的只像是睡着了一样，安静祥和地进入了梦乡。


End file.
